Spin the Bottle
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: [One-Shot] The Titans receive a gift from some thankful people. They decide to have some fun and have a party. During which, Robin and Raven soon discovered that a simple game can help some people reveal things they've kept hidden in their hearts. Pairing


Disclaimer: I don't Teen Titans, just this story.

A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my first one-shot fanfic! If you're wondering why I did this story, here's the reason why. A while back when I first met **The Wolf God**, he asked me to try doing a one-shot fanfic. At the time, I didn't know what to do for a one-shot fanfic, mainly because I prefer to keep going with a story once I start one, but I thought I'd give this a shot when I thought up a good plot and this one story kept popping in my head lately. It intrigued me so much that I decided to do it, because I like it, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Before anyone starts accusing me, yes, I am going to continue writing my other stories, but I thought I'd take a break from them for a bit and do something a little 'different' from my usual kind of material. Everybody that knows me knows what I'm talking about. I hope you all like this story as much as you all like my other ones. Two warnings though, this fanfic contains the use of alcohol and Lemon, so if anyone is offended by this kind of material, I strongly advise not reading this fanfic! But if you don't give a damn and like this kind of stuff, then enjoy! Well, that's all I have to say about that.

To **The Wolf God**: I promised I'd try to do a one-shot fanfic for ya, pal. So here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Spinning the Bottle**

She sat at her usual spot, where she always sat from everyone, out of the way and trying to be invisible, while she read her book, silently. Only once in a while would she look up from her book to see what everyone was doing. She looked up and saw Robin and Cyborg were playing one of their mindless games. Starfire was busy by table trying to teach Silky how to 'fetch', but every time she threw the stick, Silky would come back with a piece of the Tower in his mouth. Raven smiled slightly and shook her head at her naïve, redheaded friend and looked around for Beast Boy. Where was he?

She hadn't seen him almost all day, which made her worry. Whenever Beast Boy wasn't around with Cyborg, it usually meant he was up to one of his stupid pranks, or some hair-brained idea he invented to try and get everyone to do. It was only a matter of time before he would show himself with that mischievous, goofy smile, which always let her know he was up to something. As if on cue, the changeling ran into the room with a small wooden crate in his arms.

"Yo, guys!" Beast boy called out to everyone.

Robin paused the game and glanced at his green friend. "Whatcha got there, Beast Boy?" he asked.

Beast Boy widened the goofy smile plastered on his face. "We got a gift from some grateful people we saved from that burning building last week," he replied.

"Oh, I remember that. Man, that was a bad fire!" Cyborg said.

"You can thank Johnny Rancid's new pet robot salamander for that mess!" Robin said. "It almost set that whole part of town ablaze."

"It was very fortunate we were patrolling that part of the city when Johnny set his mechanical pet loose," Starfire said.

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

Beast Boy set the crate on the table, keeping it a good distance from Silky, who was eyeing the box hungrily. Starfire picked up her buggy pet and set him in the baby-chair she almost seemed to always have nearby for Silky. Robin and Cyborg turned off their game and went over to the table, looking interested as to what might be in the wooden box. Only Raven remained at her spot, pretending to not care, but she raised her book up just enough for her to hide her watchful eyes from everyone. She watched as Cyborg removed the top of the wooden crate with one hand and glance inside.

She heard a gasp from her metallic friend and saw a look of bafflement on his face. Curiosity getting the best of her, she put her book down and walked over to the table. When she stood next to Cyborg, she peered at the contents inside the crate. Her eyes widened slightly as Cyborg picked up a smooth and polished object in the crate. It was a bottle of wine, and from another look inside the crate, there were four more bottles. Each one had their names written on a little tag on the neck of each bottle.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said, reaching in the crate and pulled out a bottle with his name on it. He stared happily at the wine, smiling excitedly. "Wine! Awesome!" Just before he went to open it, Robin's hand clamped over the top. "Wha-? Hey, come on, Robin!"

"No way, BB. We can't drink this stuff. For one, none of us are legally legible to drink. Another, is if the city is attacked, we can't afford to be wasted," Robin said.

"Oh, please, Robin! We're not going on patrol tonight! Plus, I think we've saved this city more than enough times to get away with drinking a bit of wine at least one time," Beast Boy said.

Starfire picked up the bottle with her name and examined it curiously. "What is wrong with this beverage, Robin? Is it poisonous or some kind of potion that makes you act oddly?" she asked.

"In a way, Star. It's just not a good thing to drink," Robin replied. "Well, not often, anyway."

"Then we better destroy them before they harm anyone," Starfire said, charging a starbolt.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, and grabbed her arm. "We can't blow away something someone gave us as a gift!"

"But wasn't the last gift we received harmful in the same manner? The Puppet King almost captured all of us because we didn't see anything harmful about his puppet replicates of us?" Starfire asked.

"Uh? Yeah, but this is wine!" Beast Boy replied.

"No, Beast Boy. We just can't drink this stuff, at least, not without a good reason," Cyborg said.

Raven used her telekinesis to put the bottles back in the crate and resealed it. "Nothing good comes from drinking," she said emotionlessly. "Even if we had a good reason."

Beast Boy sighed deeply and looked about ready to give up, but then his tricky brain suddenly came up with an idea. "I know! Let's have a party! Just for tonight, we haven't had any fun in some time! We can open just one bottle and make sure no one drinks too much, that way none of us get too wasted!" he suggested.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You just want to drink it."

Beast Boy sweat-dropped and rubbed his neck nervously. "M-Maybe…b-but, it's a gift! We can't let a gift go to waste! Not when someone _we_ saved gave it to _us_. They wouldn't give it to us, knowing we're under age unless they knew we wouldn't abuse it," Beast Boy quickly retorted.

Raven looked at Robin. He was the only one that could make the call with these sorts of things. Lately, she keeps finding herself looking to Robin for answers more than she used to do. Since that time with Slade…a bond seem to appear between them, a bond she wasn't sure what to make of, but it made her feel…good. In a strange way, she liked having this bond with the Boy Wonder, even if nothing was to become of it, she was glad she had some kind of connection with their mysterious leader. Maybe that was the reason she liked having this strange bond with him? He never really let anyone else know much about him.

In fact, it looked like he was trying everything to hide as much as himself from everyone like her. Hardly ever has he talked about himself or what he thought about things, except when on a mission and protecting the city. There were times she wondered if Robin was putting everyone else's trouble on him to solve, instead of having to deal with his own. She pondered some more about the Boy Wonder while waiting patiently for him to decide what to do with the gift.

* * *

He tried to come up with a pleasing alterative for everyone. He knew they shouldn't drink the wine, not when something could go wrong while they were intoxicated, that would lead them all to disaster. As the leader, he couldn't take that chance, but as a person, the idea of having a party and relaxing for a night sounded good. After all the hardships they've all endured these last few weeks, maybe a party might actually be a good idea for them. Heaven knows, they needed it after saving the city more than once from psycho masterminds, different variety of monsters, and super villains. The only other reason Robin resisted the idea was from what Batman taught him about alcohol, and what it can do to a person.

He trusted his mentor and his friends, but with things the way they are right now, can they afford to indulge in a little relaxation? Or was he thinking too hard on the matter? Was he really against the party idea, because he was being paranoid that if they let their guard down once, the city would be in flames in the morning? Robin was beginning to give himself a headache from all the troubled thoughts. Maybe the party was a good idea after all. Of course, even _if_ they have the party, he would still make sure they were ready incase something urgent arose. He'd have Titans East on standby incase things did get out of hand.

Robin was toying with the opinion of actually having the party when he realized _she_ was watching him. For some reason or another, he has noticed her frequent glances, her cool, intelligent amethyst orbs watching him whenever he was weighing decisions, or just when he is walking by her. Whenever he felt her gaze on him, he wanted badly to look back into those enchanting eyes, but he feared she might take it the wrong way and ignore him again. He didn't want to lose that _look_ she gave him; it may have been selfish on his part, even with the knowledge of the feelings Starfire had for him, but when he felt those eyes on him, they made him feel important, that she valued his judgment enough to look at him at that way.

A few times he tried to talk to her alone, just to find out if she really valued his decisions or not, but every time he thought he had a chance to talk to her in private. A certain redhead, a metal man, and a green elf always dragged him off for some important reason—or unimportant in his point of view—but when they dragged him off, he'd lose his nerve to talk to her. So he'd wait another day or two to try again, but it always turned out the same, no matter how many times he planned it. He soon found himself obsessed with wanting to talk with her.

He would sometimes lie in bed and imagine the conversations he'd like to have with his dark friend. He'd pretend they weren't Titans or superheroes, but just plain ordinary people living normal lives. The thought itself was impossible, seeing how nothing was normal in either ones lives, but he still liked to play that scenario in his head. They'd talk about anything that intrigued them at the moment, hanging out at the mall, the theater, anywhere. One time he got so deep in his imagination that he didn't realize Starfire was talking to him about another earth tradition she was trying to learn, but he didn't hear her, until she tapped him on the head repeatedly with a finger, calling out his name.

He couldn't remember what she was talking about now, but from past experience, it was just as well. Especially, the time she discovered soap operas. He shuddered mentally at the few she made him watch with her. He liked Starfire, he really did, but sometimes she got too possessive over him. He knew she was just concerned for him, but he couldn't see himself ever being anything more than good friends with the alien girl. There were few girls he was interested in, mainly because they only liked him, because he was handsome or wanted to brag about him to their friends.

Never once has he met a girl that was only interested in _him_…but sadly, he may never find that right one. When he thought about having a serious relationship, he'd admit to himself, he always kept a wall between anyone from finding out his true self. He sighed mentally and pushed his self pity aside before it got the best of him. He needed to focus on the matter at hand, to have the party or not…Things have been quiet for the last few days, maybe the city will be all right for one night without its heroes. This party might just be what the doctor ordered for all of them. As long as they made sure Beast Boy, who was the obvious one to drink more of the wine then the rest of them, from getting carried away with it, they could have a party. Finally making up his mind, he looked at them all and gave them a pleasant smile, but his hidden eyes were lingering on a certain dark girl. She must have realized he was looking at her, because she locked her eyes on the whiteness of his mask.

"What's the verdict? Party or no party?" Raven asked plainly.

He suppressed a chuckle from her comment. "Why not? A party might just be what we need, but we're only going to open _one_ of the bottles," he replied casually, but his tone turned serious at that last part.

"ALL RIGHT! PARTY! PARTY!" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, smiling happily and clasping her hands.

Robin turned to face Raven. "Is it alright with you?"

* * *

She was a bit taken back that Robin asked her directly, if having the party was a good idea, but years of suppressing her emotion kept her face from showing anything. Keeping him from seeing what she felt or thought. She wondered why he'd care if she agreed with his decision or not. He was the leader, if he thought they should relax or not was his choice to make…but it made her close to happy as she allowed herself that he cared about her opinion. Then again, he might not care and only asked her, because she was the only other Titan member that thought logically about how to handle things. Still, it mattered in a small way to her that he asked, instead of assuming she'd go along with it.

'_Like what I think matters to anyone…but maybe I'm thinking too deep about it?'_ she thought. Without giving away any emotion on her face, she replied, "Sure, but I'm not cleaning up Beast Boy's mess."

"Hey! Why do you guys always think I'm gonna make a mess?" Beast Boy fumed.

"Because you always do," Raven answered.

"Can I help it if I'm a party animal!" Beast Boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever," Raven said emotionlessly.

"Alright ya'll! If we're gonna have a party we better get started," Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah," Robin replied. "I'll call for pizza."

"I shall gather the food of unhealthiness for us to consume!" Starfire said, then flew off to the kitchen.

"I'll handle the wine!" Beast Boy said, reaching for the crate, but before he touched it, it turned black and flew of out of his reach. "Huh? Raven!"

"_I'll _handle the wine, you go get the table set up," Raven said, levitating the crate next to her.

"Come on, man. I'll help ya set everything up," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, when Raven glared at him with white glowing eyes. He grumbled under his breath while Cyborg led him away to set up the table. A few minutes later, Starfire came back with chips and candy, with a quick reminder from Robin that they weren't going to drink a lot of wine; she brought some soda out, too. Raven put the crate in the kitchen, deciding which bottle to open. From a quick look at the labels, two of the bottles were red wine, and the other three were white. It seemed whoever sent the wine guessed which kind they might like, because the two bottles of red wine had hers and Robin's names on them. She thought about picking the one with Beast Boy's name on it, seeing how it was his idea they had this party, but her hand reached out to Robin's instead.

Not really sure why she picked up his, she just shrugged and thought one was as good as another. She got out some wine glasses for them and placed them on the table with the junk food. Robin left a while ago to pick up the pizza. Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten the table set and were now setting up the stereo. They picked out what they thought would be excellent party music and got it ready to start when they were all ready. Which was by the time Robin came back with the pizza they were ready to start the party.

When they started partying, she sat at the table the whole time, drinking a soda while watching everyone else have a good time. Beast Boy was trying to impress her with a disco-style of dancing, but she just ignored him. Cyborg was busy eating pizza at the table with her. By the stereo, Robin was dancing with Starfire. Her eyes never wondered off of him as he danced. He moved perfectly with the beat while dancing with Starfire and looked like he was having a good time. She sighed, not caring if Cyborg heard her, because he was making too much noise stuffing his face. Everyone else was having fun, why couldn't she relax?

Oh, that's right; she can't because she can't let herself relax, ever. If she did, she'd blow the tower up into smithereens. Why was she born different, why did she have to have this cursed existence? She never did anything, except be born in this accursed universe. She rubbed the corner of her temple from the stress she was starting to feel. She decided she hated this party. All it was doing for her was making her hate her rotten life more. She got up to leave, but before she moved an inch from the table, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to face whoever touched her with a vicious glare, but when she saw a white mask meeting her glare, she stopped glaring and put her monotone expression back on.

"Is there something you want?" she asked emotionlessly.

* * *

He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes while he was dancing with Starfire. He noticed she didn't look like she was having any fun; she looked more depressed than normal. In fact, almost like when they threw her that birthday party, it was then that he remembered how much she didn't like to celebrate anything. This party might just be reminding her of that time, and he didn't want her to go through that again, ever. When the song ended, he thanked Starfire for the dance and walked over to the table. As he approached her, he saw she was trying not to let what looked like sadness to him show on her face, but she was failing.

It shone more in her eyes more as she tried to suppress it. Just as he was about to say her name, she got up abruptly and looked readied to leave, but he reacted quickly enough to touch her shoulder, which might have been a mistake. She turned to face him with a glare that would have impressed Batman, but when she realized it was him, she softened her eyes and went back to her emotionless mask she wore all the time. When she asked him what he wanted, he wasn't sure what to say at first.

Then his brain kicked in, and he finally said, "No, Uh, I mean, are you alright? You don't seem to be having fun?"

She looked slightly away from him, but didn't show she was going to walk off. "I don't do fun, never works out for me," she replied dryly.

"Everyone's got to have a little fun, even you, Raven. Come on, I'm sure there's something you like to do that you consider fun," Robin said.

She looked a bit awkward by his question, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well…I don't have much that I can call fun," she said.

"I'm sure you do! Maybe you just don't realize it, like when you're reading, your face always gets a tranquil look whenever you get into a really good book," Robin said pleasantly.

For a second, he could have sworn he saw her cheeks redden slightly. She looked away before he could be sure.

"Uh? I better go to my room…" Raven said nervously.

"No, wait! Please, stay. I'll tell you what, if you stay for a while longer and still don't have a good time, then I won't stop you from leaving the party," Robin said quickly.

She looked unsure, but she nodded her head. "I guess a few more minutes can't hurt…"

He gave her a pleasant smile. "Great!"

He started thinking out a way to help Raven have a good time when a soft, slow song started up. Suddenly, Starfire appeared next to him.

"Robin, will you join me in another dance to this lovely song?" the redhead asked, pulling him back towards the stereo.

He looked back at Raven and saw her face fall and started heading to the exit. A pain stabbed in his heart when he saw her eyes filled with disappointment. He halted Starfire and removed his arm from her grasp.

"Sorry, Star, but I promised Raven this dance," Robin said.

The empath froze where she was and slowly look back at him. Whatever she was thinking, he could bet she didn't expect him to say that, neither did he for that matter! It just came out; he couldn't stand seeing Raven leave with that pained look in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to get that the pain he saw in her eyes to disappear. He walked up to her and extended a hand to her, not caring of the shocked expression on the Starfire's face.

"Right, Raven?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Uh…yeah," Raven uttered.

* * *

She never in her right mind would have believed Robin would choose to dance with her instead of Starfire. From a quick glance at Cyborg and Beast Boy, neither did they. She stared blankly at Robin for almost a minute, trying to decide if this was really happening or just a trick of her imagination. She stood there, hoping she was imagining it, but if she was then what could it hurt? She slowly raised her hand and lightly touched his hand, feeling the strong and firm feel of his hand under her fingertips.

Robin slowly closed his fingers around her hand and pulled her a little closer to him. He rested his other hand on her slender waist, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red. Whatever must have shown on her face made him widen his smile more. For all the time she has known Robin, she never felt that his smile was just for show, mainly because he has hardly smiled since Slade came into their lives. But when he did smile, he meant it, that smile made her feel less embarrassed with having everyone looking at her.

She nervously placed her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to start them off. When the song reached a certain point, he motioned for her to follow, leading her into a slow waltz. Once she let herself relax enough, she started enjoying it. If it was Beast Boy dancing with her, she'd be constantly worried about his hand traveling where it didn't belong, but she didn't have that worry with Robin. He never moved his hand a fraction from where it was. Soon everything around her was forgotten. All she acknowledged was the music and the warmth of Robin's arms. She felt so safe and secure in his arms.

They glided with the music, almost like their feet weren't touching the floor. This was like nothing she ever felt before. This was the first time she could remember ever feeling at peace, and all she was doing was dancing with Robin. She let her eyes wondered up to his face and blushed a bit more.

He had a soft expression on his face, and he still wore that smile. The peaceful feeling in her increased as she gazed at his expression. From time to time, she thought she saw a green aura behind him, but it'd disappeared whenever Robin spun her, little did she know, it was Starfire's eyes blazing green. Cyborg and Beast Boy were keeping their distances from the redhead, but after a minute, she finally got control of it and her eyes stopped glowing, but she was clenching her jaw a bit.

If Robin noticed this, he didn't look like he was paying it any mind; he only kept his eyes on her. Silently, she prayed to herself for this moment to last forever. She didn't want to lose this moment of tranquility she never could find, even in the deepest of meditations. Unfortunately, the song had to come to an end sooner or later, she knew this, but she was going to relish this experience as long as she could. Just as she thought this, the song ended, she looked slightly away from him, but she still held onto him.

* * *

When the song ended, he expected Raven to just let go and walk off to her room, but she didn't, she held onto him. He didn't know what to make of it, but he was glad she still let him hold her. They might have stayed liked this a little bit longer, if he hadn't looked down. He gasped. They were floating a foot of the floor. Whatever it was making this possible ended when Raven looked down too. They both crashed to the floor, but not once did he let go of her. The force of the fall made him fall backwards, pulling Raven with him. She landed slightly on top of him. When this registered into his brain that Raven's body was against his, his entire face turned scarlet. Raven looked very embarrassed and quickly got off him, helping him to his back.

"S-Sorry…" Raven apologized.

"It's alright, Raven I-," he was cut off when Starfire walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his.

"Can I dance _this _song with you, Robin?" Starfire asked innocently, but her eyes slightly glanced at Raven.

"Uh? Maybe later, I'd like to sit down for a bit," Robin replied quickly, trying to free his arm from the death grip she on him.

"Alright, Robin," Starfire said, sounding slightly disappointed.

He glanced at Raven, who was rubbing her arm and staring at his feet. "Hey, Raven. Umm, are you going to stay or…" She looked up at him.

"I'll stay…" She replied softly, walking to the back to the table.

She ignored the looks Cyborg and Beast Boy were giving her as she sat down. They looked at each other and shrugged. Beast Boy reached over and picked up the wine bottle.

"Okay, I think now's a good time to open the wine," Beast Boy said, unwrapping the foil on the bottle.

He tried to uncork it, but the cork wouldn't budge as he strained to pull it off. He tried pulling it out with his teeth, but it still wouldn't give way. Finally, Cyborg shook his head and took the bottle from him and easily pulled the cork out, hearing a loud pop and hissing sound, as the wine fizzed a bit out of the bottle. He quickly poured them all each a glass, making sure not to give them too much. The moment he handed Beast Boy's glass, the changeling didn't wait for them to say anything; he took one big swig of most of the wine in his glass.

"Ah! That was good!" Beast Boy said, starting to smile like an idiot as the alcohol started working on him. He drank the rest and gestured for Cyborg to fill it up again.

"Nah-ah! Just wait for the rest of us to finish ours, alright?" Cyborg said.

Starfire took a sip of hers and started giggling a little. "The bubbles from this beverage tickles!"

Robin sipped his without saying a word, just enjoying the warm rush coursing through him. Raven sipped hers as little as possible. After half an hour, Beast Boy had drank four more glasses of wine, Starfire and Cyborg three, and Robin two, only Raven was still drinking her first glass. They ate some pizza and chips, talking about all the things that have happened, telling jokes and having a great time, even Raven seemed to lighten up a little and tried to join in the conversations. When all the food was gone and the wine bottle half emptied, they started trying to come up with some to do next.

"Let's play a game!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Oh, I love games! What game shall we be playing?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Uh…? Let me think," Beast Boy said, trying to ignore the fuzziness in his head long enough to think.

He racked his brain—which was harder for him than it used to be a few minutes ago—then an idea rose up out of his drowsy mind. "I know! Hold on one minute!"

He ran, or tried to run, into kitchen, hitting his sides against every object as he walked past them. He came back with another bottle of wine and gestured everyone to come sit in the middle of the room. When they came over to him, he told them to sit in a circle, when they did, he put the wine bottle on its side in the middle of their circle.

"What sort of game is this, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"It's called, Spin the Bottle. What you do is that you spin the bottle and when it stops, whoever it's pointing at, you have to kiss," Beast Boy informed her.

"Uh, hey, BB? Isn't this a bit too awkward of a game for us to play?" Robin asked.

"It'll be fun, trust me!" Beast Boy said, going back to retrieve the bottle they opened on the table, then came back and sat down between Robin and Cyborg.

Robin immediately took the bottle, hearing his green friend protest, from him and placed it next to him, out Beast boy's reach. They all sat there, staring at the bottle in front of them, wondering who was going to spin first. They all looked at each other a bit nervous before Beast Boy spoke up.

"Uh? So…who wants to go first?" he asked.

"Well…Umm, I guess I will," Robin said, nervously putting his hand on the bottle.

He gulped loudly, then spun it, and watched it spin quickly around on the floor. For half a second, it kept spinning, and then it started to slow down. Everyone watched intensively as the bottle began to slowly come to a stop. It came to a halt, pointing at Starfire. They both looked at each other nervously. Beast Boy grinned goofily and elbowed Robin's arm.

"Hey! Hey! Looks like you two get to finally smooch! Heh, heh!" Beast Boy mused.

His comment made them both blush beet-red. Robin and Starfire slowly sat up on their knees and leaned over an inch from the other's face. He looked into her emerald eyes, seeing she was just as embarrassed too, but she had longing in them too. Even though, this was just a game, he could tell Starfire wanted very badly to kiss him. He leaned in closer and kissed her lightly on the lips, but when his lips touched hers, she leaned in more into the kiss, closing her eyes with a dreamy expression.

Her lips felt nice, but that's all he felt when they kissed. He expected to feel something…he didn't know what, but he just thought he'd feel something as he kissed her. He waited for a two seconds to go by, then broke the kiss and sat back down. Starfire lingered where she was, looking a little disappointed that it was so quick, but then she sat back down at her spot, trying to look happy. The others just looked confused, they didn't expect them to end so quickly.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, and said, "Okay, Star, it's you're turn to spin."

"Oh, alright," Starfire said, and spun the bottle.

They watched it spin and slowly stop Cyborg. Cyborg redden a bit as Starfire leaned over and kiss him quickly on the cheek. Then he spun the bottle and it stopped, pointing at Raven. He leaned over quickly and kissed her cheek while she tried not to blush. When he sat back down, she just stared at the bottle.

"It's your turn, Raven," Beast Boy said with a playfully grin.

Raven glared at him, but she reached over and spun the bottle. As it spun, Raven was eyeing it nervously, looking ready to run for it before it stopped, but she didn't. He looked down and watched, for what seemed almost forever, before it started slowing down. Everyone leaned a little closer as the bottle came to a complete stop, and he heard a small gasp from Raven as the bottle stopped…in front of him.

* * *

The moment it stopped, her heart started pounding in her chest. Her eyes slowly traveled up from the bottle, to Robin, who had the same shocked looked she had. Robin hesitantly leaned toward her, then stopped mid-way. She bit her bottom lip, and glanced at the others. They were just watching her silently. She guessed they were wondering what she would do. Her first instinct was to make up an excuse and flee to her room, but something stopped her. She couldn't figure out what it was keeping her there. All she wanted to do was get out of this embarrassing situation, but her body wasn't listening to her. She felt herself sit up and lean over to Robin's face.

She thought if she did it quickly, it'll be over with…or that's what she kept telling herself. A tightness appeared in her chest as she neared the Boy Wonder. No! She couldn't do this! This wasn't what she wanted, right? Sure, it was, whenever she saw him with Starfire, it was clear those two are right for each other. Why would he want someone as tainted as her, she wasn't worth anything. She was a fool to believe she could have a good time with them. She was never meant to have anything good, why try denying it.

"No, I'm not gonna-!" She started saying until she went to get up by pushing herself off the floor, but she put her hand on the bottle, making her lose her balance as it slipped out from under her hand and fall forward.

When she slipped; she saw Robin move to catch her. She was falling too fast for him to catch her before her lips landed on his. Suddenly, an electrical current of warmth rushed down her entire body. Time seemed to slow down for her; she couldn't do nothing but keep her lips on Robin's. Soon, she felt Robin kiss her back, causing her head to spin with some strange emotion. She closed her eyes and started deepening the kiss, feeling Robin shuddered and slightly jerk when she did, but she felt him quickly melting back into the kiss. She couldn't guess how long they kissed, she didn't care. This sensation running down her body was like nothing she ever felt before; it filled the empty void in her, the void that was slowly eating its way at her. But now it retreated back to wherever it came from as this feeling wrapped itself around her.

She thought she heard noises in the background, but it sounded muffled to her, then it started getting louder. She opened her eyes halfway and saw only Robin's heavenly expression, even with the mask; she could…feel his eyes were closed. That look was a sight she would engrave in her mind forever. After, who knows how long, the muffled noise started becoming clearer to her. It was then she realized it was Starfire and Beast Boy talking to them.

"Raven, what's the matter, are you stuck to Robin's lips or something!" Beast Boy said, sounding perturbed.

"Do you think they need our help, they've been like this for the longest time?" Starfire said, sounding worried, but Raven could have sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Chill, guys, it's only been a minute," Cyborg said.

Hearing this, she reluctantly broke the kiss, because her embarrassment returned. Robin stayed where he was for a few seconds, but then he shook his head slightly and quietly sat back down, never taking his eyes off her, or she assumed he was, because his head or expression never moved from her.

* * *

His head was swimming up in the clouds. He could still feel her soft, warm lips on his as he sat back down. What was that, anyway? He never felt anything like that before, it made him feel like some great weight had been finally lifted off his shoulders. It didn't make sense…but when he pondered about it, the more it started to make sense. Just as he was about to come to a conclusion, he heard Beast Boy talking to him.

"Uh…sorry, BB. What were you saying?" Robin asked.

"I said, you got to spin the bottle again, dude," Beast Boy said, sounding annoyed by something.

"Oh," Robin said, and then he spun the bottle again.

As it spun, he silently prayed for it to point at Raven again. He wanted to know if that sensation was actually real, but sadly, it stopped, pointing back at him.

"Umm, now what?" Robin asked.

"Don't know. Spin again I guess, but since you already spun twice, I want a chance to spin it!" Beast Boy said.

"Alright," Robin said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Beast Boy spun the bottle and it stopped, pointing at Raven. He felt a twitch of panic when it pointed at her, he didn't know why he felt panicked that Beast boy was going to kiss Raven, but he just did. He glared at the changeling as he jumped to his knees and lunged at Raven. The empath raised a hand and pushed his face away from her.

"Hey! You kissed Robin, why am I any different?" Beast Boy complained.

"Simple, you're not Robin, and like hell I'm going to kiss you while I'm sober," Raven replied, picking up the opened wine bottle with her telekinesis. She levitated it to her, and she grabbed it out of the air with her free hand and took a big swig straight from the bottle.

He watched as Raven drank almost all of the remaining wine, then she stopped drinking the bottle and lower it away from her, smiling slightly silly as the alcohol worked its way into her system. Beast Boy moved her hand off his face and kissed her. He had an instant urge to tear his green friend off her. He grinded his teeth as he watched Beast Boy try to French-kiss Raven. She didn't look like she realized Beast Boy was kissing her, but then she hiccupped, breaking the kiss and giggling lightly. Beast Boy went to kiss her again, until he reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"You kissed her already, BB," Robin said with a serious tone. "It's Raven's turn to spin the bottle."

Beast Boy sighed, and grumbled, "Fine…"

He looked at Raven and saw her mouth a thank you to him. He smiled slightly and barely nodded his head. She swayed a little as she reached down and spun the bottle. It pointed at Cyborg this time. She got to her knees and kissed him on the cheek, giggling a bit more, and then sitting back down. Cyborg spun the bottle and when it stopped, he dropped his jaw, it was pointing at Beast Boy.

"Uh…?" Cyborg uttered, completely dumbfounded.

"Nah-ah! No way, dude!" Beast Boy panicked.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy, not liking this game anymore?" Robin mused.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. What, are you edgy about kissing a guy?" Raven teased.

"Y-Yeah, right! I-I'm not edgy!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms about in a child-like manner.

"Sure you're not!" they both said.

"I'm not!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Then pucker up and kiss him!" Raven said, giggling silly again, hearing something shatter in the background.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at each other. They closed their eyes tightly as they leaned over to the other's face. Beast Boy kissed Cyborg's lips quickly and they both bolted from the floor, running straight to the bathroom. The sound of gurgling and puking soon was heard from the bathroom. Robin, Raven, and Starfire laughed their heads offs, followed by a few objects in the room exploding. He looked at Raven, listening to her laughter. It was soft and joyful; he found he liked her laughter. He hardly heard her laugh, but when she did, it was just a plain laugh. Not this time though, the tone held an edge of happiness in it. Raven slowly calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye with her cloak. She looked giddy, but then all of a sudden she looked very pale.

"I…I think I better go to my room now," Raven said, holding a hand on her stomach.

She got up and stumbled a bit as she walked off. He was about to ask if she was fine when Starfire spoke up.

"Can we have that dance now, Robin?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, Star, but I think I better go check on Raven. She doesn't look well," Robin replied, getting up quickly and leaving the living room before the redhead could reply.

He waited until he was in the hallway before he jogged after Raven. As he ran up the stairs and peered in the hallway, leading to their living quarters, he saw Raven leaning against the wall. He slowly walked up to her, raising a hand to place on her shoulder.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked her.

She jerked when he touched her, but she didn't push it off. She slowly turned her head to him with an ill-looking expression

"I…I…don't feel well…Ro-," Raven cut herself off when her knees gave out on her.

He swiftly scooped her up in his arms before she hit the floor. She tried getting back on her feet, but he wouldn't let her.

"You drank too much wine, Raven. I think you're drunk," Robin said.

"I'm…not drunk!" Raven scoffed.

"Yes, you are," Robin stated. "Here, I'll take you to you're room."

"I can…walk…myself to my…own room," Raven said, starting to look drowsy.

He ignored her and carried her off to her room.

* * *

She felt awful, the wine was making her feel sick. What was she thinking when she drank that stuff? Well, it was either get drunk or kiss Beast Boy with a clear mind….yeah, she definitely prefer to be drunk for that. Her head was starting to spin, and her face was heating up. This is the only thing that ever comes from drinking…feeling miserable. She put her head down on Robin's shoulder, moaning a bit. It was then, she remember Robin was 'carrying' her, just like that one time when she wouldn't admit to her fears, and her powers created those scary illusions.

The time when they fell down that elevator shaft and her powers wouldn't let her fly. She still remembered the fear she tried to suppress, but she was scared, scared when she fell down the elevator shaft. For a moment, she believed she was going to die from the fall. She was almost given up all hope, then Robin caught her. He was right there when she needed someone the most. Since that moment on, she began to feel something she hadn't before for the Boy Wonder.

She wasn't sure what it was, but it grew with each passing day. She thought she only begun feeling more of a friend to Robin. She never tried to understand this new emotion that she got every time Robin was near her, spoke to her. There was no denying that she was attracted to him, who wouldn't be? He was what every girl wanted, right? He was strong and intelligent, always knew what to do in a tough situation and never gave up on anyone. Then that time they went to Tamaran, when Robin was trying so hard to keep Starfire from marrying that ugly windbag. She thought for sure Robin liked Starfire more than just a friend then. He deserved her, she was the perfect person for Robin.

He could never care for her like he does for Starfire. Why would he? She was born with demonic blood. Who would want someone that could at any minute destroy anything with a mere thought? Yeah, that really could make a big gap in a relationship. She thought she found someone who understood her and even loved her when she found Malchior, but it was a lie. He, just like her father, wanted only to use her powers for his benefit. Because of him, she could never open her heart to anyone ever again, or so she thought when until the others threw her a birthday party. Yes, she did overreact, but there really wasn't anything good about her birthday, it only marked the coming of the destiny she fought so hard to keep from happening.

Then Robin came to her and told her since she entered his mind, he has felt this bond with her. She was speechless by his words, but she expected maybe Beast Boy, who never stopped hinting that he liked her, but not Robin. For just a second she believed he might just have feelings for her, but she quickly pushed that aside. No one should ever get involved with a half-demon like her. When she was ready to accept her lonely fate, Slade appeared. She thought she could handle him, but Slade was far stronger than he was before. There was only one person she found herself leaning towards for help, and that was always Robin. He helped her out just like he always has and she knew, without a doubt, he would continue to be there.

'_Robin…I wish I was more like Starfire for you, but I'm not. I've got to accept that I'll always be…different,' _She thought sadly, wishing she could tell Robin this.

There was no point in drowning in something she knew would never be, but she snuggled a bit closer to Robin's chest. Even if she couldn't open herself the way she wanted to with Robin, she would enjoy being in his arms while it lasted. Robin came to her door and opened it with his right foot and closed it behind him when he stepped inside her room. He carried her across the room to her bed. There, he gently laid her down on the sheets, placing her head on the pillows. He touched her forehead and gave her a worried look.

"You're burning up," he said with a concerned tone. "Wait here; I'll go get a wet washcloth."

She had to restrain herself from grabbing onto Robin, but she kept herself on the bed, watching him go into her private bathroom. As much as she hated to admit it, there was nothing she could do at the moment. After all, the fever had left her far too weak to move around very much. Robin quickly returned to her bedside with the wet washcloth in his hand. He draped the washcloth over her forehead and sat down next to her.

* * *

As Robin watched over Raven, he pondered his feelings for her. He liked her; that much he knew, but he wasn't sure in what way. She was a good friend, always there to help out the team, even if she was withdrawn most of the time. She was a rather strong contrast to Starfire, who constantly wanted to spend time with her friends, him in particular. As much as he liked the redhead, he was sure he didn't want to be with someone who was so obviously obsessed with him. But with Raven, well that was a different matter. She wasn't like most girls he knew, far from them, in fact. She was a mystery to him, and he loved a good mystery. He thought back to the time where Raven entered his mind. When he sensed Raven inside his mind, for a split second, he was scared of what she might see. Then he realized that he had no reason to worry. He could trust her to keep whatever she saw in his mind a secret.

She never brought up anything she saw in his mind, which he was very grateful for. Keeping his dark past nothing more than a past from the others was the one thing, the only thing, he kept from them. That was one of the many things he knew he couldn't do if he was with Starfire. She would want to know all of him, when there were things in his past he never wanted to tell a living soul. Gotham City had been a rough place. Under Batman's tutelage, he'd seen things that no teenager should have to witness, things that have wounded his spirit.

He just couldn't share those horrors with anyone, not even his friends. Worse yet were some of the horrors that had been visited upon him back in Gotham, such as the gunshot wound that had ultimately ended his partnership with the Dark Knight. Maybe that was one of the reasons he has felt this bond with her. They both have a dark history, they both prefer their privacy.

Thinking about that made him remember seeing Raven dressed up like him. Although Robin hadn't realized this until later, she looked really sexy in his uniform. However, he thought she would look even better in a Robin uniform based on her colors, since his were a little too bright. He quickly pushed that thought aside before he started thinking some 'inappropriate' things about Raven. She was too good a person for him to think dirty thoughts of, although she was very attractive. That, and he knew if Raven ever read his mind again, he didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as though he could control his mind . . . or his eyes. On more than one occasion, he had to stop himself from gazing at her long, pale legs that her leotard absolutely did not cover. As for his mind, it had taunted him with very "stimulating" dreams about Raven. They got so bad; he couldn't look at Raven directly without those images playing back in his head. There was this one time when he got so involved in a dream, he woke up kissing his pillow. He blushed slightly from the memory, trying to focus on cooling down Raven. She looked a little better now, she didn't look so ill anymore. Actually, she looked beautiful lying there on the bed. A bit of moonlight leaked into the room from her window; it illumated her face in a soft silver glow, giving him the impression that she was dark angel.

'_Yes, my dark angel,'_ Robin thought. Then he caught himself. _'Where did that come from?'_

It was probably the wine starting to affect him. Once he was sure Raven was all right, he had better leave before he started doing something he might regret.

"Umm, I think you'll be okay now, Raven," Robin said, avoiding her beautiful eyes. "I better go and let you rest."

Before he could get off the bed, Raven touched his arm. "Please...don't go just yet," she said, sounding a bit lonely. "I-I don't want to be alone right now..."

He relented. He supposed he had enough self-control to stay with her and not do anything without her permission. "All right. I'll stay."

* * *

Now that he was going to stay, she wasn't sure what to do. It might not have been such an awkward moment, if she wasn't lying in bed with Robin right next to her. She let her eyes wonder over the Boy Wonder's face; even with the mask he was quite handsome.

'_I wonder what color his eyes are?'_ she pondered.

Even though she had entered Robin's mind that time the chemicals in Slade's mask made Robin hallucinate. She respected his privacy of keeping his identity, but there were things in his mind she saw that astonished her of what he had gone through. He had a troubled childhood; she understood then why he was almost as withdrawn as her. There was a time she mused with herself that maybe she and Robin might just have a chance.

Sadly, with Starfire around, she'd never have that opportunity, he loved Starfire…but she wished so hard he'd love her instead. Oh, well, she'd just have to be content with only being 'friends' with her secret love. Although, now that he was here, what's to keep her from enjoying his company? She continued to let her eyes drift over Robin. When her eyes went back to his face; she noticed he was looking at her again with that soft expression.

"Umm, Robin?" she said.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Robin asked, ready to help out with whatever it might be.

"N-No, nothings wrong. I'm just curious why are you looking at me like that?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Like your looking at a pretty scene or something," Raven replied.

"I am," Robin said, then his eyes widen as he realized what he just said.

Raven blushed. _'Did he just say what I think he just said?' _

"Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say-!" She placed a finger on his lips.

"Why did you say that, Robin?" Raven asked curiously.

He looked slightly away from her, looking deep in thought. Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer her he spoke. "Raven, I care for you. I care for you more than a teammate, more than a friend. Over these last few days I've come to learn that I have fallen in love with you."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You...You love me?"

"Yeah," Robin replied with a soft smile.

"What about Starfire? You two sure had us convinced you two liked each other," Raven remarked.

"I do like Starfire, but that's really all I feel for her," Robin replied. "She's a good friend, but I don't have these feelings for her as I do for you." He moved a bit closer to her. "Ever since Slade started coming after you. I was suddenly so scared of losing you."

All she could do was lie there and absorb all his words.

Robin must have taken her silence the wrong way, because he dropped his head and started to rise up off the bed. "I'm sorry, Raven...I...!"

She reached out and grabbed his arm before she realized she moved.

"No, please, don't be sorry. I...I...love you, too," she said softly.

Before Robin could reply, she sat up on the bed and kissed him. That same sensation from their first kiss ran through her again. She thought Robin would be surprised again, but this time he leaned into the kiss, pulling her into his arms. They kissed each other until the need of air forced them to stop. She breathed deeply while gazing into the whiteness of his mask.

"How long have you loved me?" Robin asked.

"Since that time you caught me in the elevator. Hell, I think I've felt this way for you since we first met," Raven replied.

"I think…I'd have realized I loved you sooner if I wasn't so dense," Robin remarked.

She couldn't help but giggle at that comment and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her head alongside his. Then she leaned her mouth to his ear and started nibbling on his earlobe. Robin moaned slightly, running his hands on her back. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the burning desire she felt for him so long, but whatever it was, it made her want to do something naughty.

She let go of his ear, and whispered softly, "I want to do something nasty."

After saying that, she felt the Boy Wonder shudder next to her. "All right," he replied. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Raven pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. He watched her intensively as she ran her hands on his chest and started undoing his cape. When she removed the cape, she pulled off his shirt and then ran her fingers all over his bare chest. Leaving behind small red lines on his skin. She leaned down and started running her tongue on the lines of his chest, up to his mouth and capturing his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss and worked on removing her cloak. Once he undid the clip, he tossed it aside and began running his hands on all her curves. Deciding that it wasn't fair that he was half naked, Robin found the hidden clasp in her leotard and opened it. Then he pulled the leotard down until it was around her waist.

"Beautiful," he whispered before kissing her again.

He took off his gloves and cupped her left breast, caressing it and teasing the nipple, until it was red and harden. She moaned in the kiss, pushing her chest up more for him to see. He broke the kiss, only to move his lips to her neck while continuing to caress her breast. She ran her hands over his neck and shoulders, purring with ecstasy. He kissed his way down between her collarbone and worked his way to her other nipple, rolling his tongue around it and twisting it with his teeth. She arched her back and moaned his name lightly as she pushed his head closer to her breast. He played with her nipple with his tongue while slipping his hand down into her leotard. She gasped. His hand worked its way into her panties and stroked her most guarded area.

"Oh, Azar!" Raven moaned, almost collapsing on top of Robin.

Robin smirked and stroked her wet folds, inserting his index finger in her. Raven almost screamed his name and gripped his shoulders tighter, digging her nails into his flesh. He flinched a bit, but surprisingly found this turned him on even more. Her breathing started coming out in short raspy breaths, as a wildfire rose up deep inside her. She whimpered as his finger sent waves of electrical warmth up her spine. He rolled her over onto her back and pulled his now wet fingers out of her panties.

Robin leaned over her so she could see him lick her juices off his hand, and then kissed her, pushing his tongue slightly in her mouth. Raven pulled him closer, practically making him fall on top of her. They tongue wrestled for a good three minutes before their need was pushing them both near the edge. Robin unclipped his belt and threw it on the floor, but before he could go any further, Raven touched his face and pulled away from the kiss.

"No, not yet. I…I want to see your eyes, I want to make love to the real you, not just the Boy Wonder," Raven whispered delicately.

Each word she spoke to him made him love her even more. He nodded and slowly removed his mask, revealing blazing turquoise eyes. They shined with passion and love, and a deeper emotion, one that had no name for, but both lovers understood its meaning. Devotion, kindness, sadness, love, and even anger, his eyes showed her all his emotions swimming in those orbs. Raven gazed into his captivating eyes and sighed, feeling a great weight lift off her shoulders. Now, she could truly give herself to him, not just the image he portrayed to keep his identity a secret; this was the real person she had always longed to know. She cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. Robin broke the kiss after a moment and looked into her eyes.

"My name is Richard Grayson; you can call me Dick…" Then his face burned crimson red. "But I'd rather you call me Richard instead," Robin said, slightly bashfully.

Raven giggled lightly. "I'm gonna have to. If I keep calling you Dick, I'll never be able to keep a straight face," Raven said, smiling slightly.

Robin blushed harder. Raven pushed him up a bit and started kissing his toned abs, working her way down to his pants. She licked her tongue on the rim as she worked on removing his pants. He rolled onto his back and helped her pull off his boots and pants. When she removed his pants she gasped slightly when she saw his how excited he really was.

Robin blushed slightly at being naked in front of a girl, particularly one he loved so deeply, but it didn't stop him from smirking. "Like what you see, do you?"

Raven smirked back. "Oh, yeah," she replied, and then took hold of him in her left hand.

Robin stiffened and bit back a moan at her touch. He didn't want to be too loud and disturb the others, but it felt so good. Raven felt herself getting wetter as she felt the warmth of him in her hand. She started stroking it and leaned over to lick the top of it before taking the top of him in her mouth. Robin's eyes widen in surprise when he felt her wet mouth over him, trying to not let loose to soon from the sheer shock of what she was doing. Fortunately, years of training with Batman gave him enough mental training to control his body.

Raven moved her head slowly, taking more of him into her mouth, rolling her tongue along his length. Finally, Robin let out a low, soft moan, a bit loud, but not so loud as to attract anyone's attention. Raven took as much of him in her mouth as she could, then she slowly moved her head back up, dancing her tongue over the head of his member before going back down. Robin gripped the bed sheets, trying to keep himself under control as much as he could. She never relented with her tongue as she moved her head up and down him.

"Raven . . . Raven . . . Raven . . ." was Robin's mantra, the only word that filled his mind now.

As much as he loved what Raven was doing, Robin needed her to stop before he lost it. He's waited too long for this to end this soon. He sat up and touched her shoulders. Raven sat up, but still had her hand around him. Robin slid his hands down her side to her belt and unclipped it. Raven got the hint and kicked off her boots and slipped out of her leotard and her panties. Once Raven was free of her last bit of clothing, Robin rolled her onto her back and admired her nude body. She truly was as beautiful as a dark angel.

Her skin gleamed with pale perfection. The curves of her body were perfectly shaped and luscious. All the dreams he has ever had about Raven could never capture her true radiance. Raven was blushing slightly as Robin's eyes roamed her body. He walked on his knees and laid down between her legs, bringing his face to her womanhood. He kissed all around her it, and then licked her stiffen nub.

Raven tried to keep from moaning, but her body was shivering in ecstasy. Robin ran his tongue in the center of her folds and inserted the tip of his tongue in her. This time Raven let out a soft moan, running her hands through his hair, when he slid his tongue farther inside her, she arched her back and moaned his name. Robin slicked his tongue all along her inner walls, licking up her surprisingly sweet juices. He drank it all greedily, rolling his tongue inside her clit. Her entire body was bursting with unimaginable pleasure. She pushed his head closer to her, gasping and moaning as the wildfire deep within her grew and grew, causing a great pressure to build up inside her; it was driving her mad with need.

"Robin…Robin, I can't stand it anymore! I need you, I need you, badly!" Raven moaned.

Robin looked up and smiled seductively. He crawled up over her reaching for his pants. For a second, Raven was confused with what he was doing, until he pulled out his wallet, then opened it and took out a condom.

"Do you always carry those around with you?" Raven asked, giving him a teasingly leer.

Robin smirked. "You never know when you might need one. Besides, I like to be prepared for any situation." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Even in the bedroom." He finished with a mischievous smile.

"Really?" Raven purred.

Robin nodded and tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth, then quickly slid the condom on. Raven raised a questionable eyebrow at him.

"Looks like you've done this before…" Raven said a bit sorely.

"Actually, this is my first time…" Robin admitted. "I just had a better education about a variety of things back in Gotham."

She might have pushed the question farther, but she heard the truth in his words. Content, she laid down and widened her legs a bit. Robin moved his hips closer to hers, positioning himself near her entrance. He glanced up into her eyes and gave her a wondering look.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. Robin slowly eased himself inside her, hearing Raven take in a sharp breath. Robin kept sliding himself in until he touched her virginal walls. He only hesitated for half a second before thrusting his way threw them. Raven couldn't help but scream a little as a shot of pain ran up her, but the scream died down to a moan as the pain was replaced with a pleasurable sensation. Robin moved slowly till she was used to having in him before he felt her relax around him, then he picked up his pace.

Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and motioned him to go faster. He obliged and thrust a bit quicker. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the blissful warmth rushing up and down her entire being. Again time seemed to stand still for them as they made love to one another. Robin thought he had finally discovered what heaven felt like as he thrust deeper into her hot core. He moaned her name over and over again, but his voice was drowned out by her moaning.

Neither cared if anyone heard them now, their world only consisted of them. Nothing mattered to them, if the city was to be burnt down at this very moment, they wouldn't care. One of the others could have barged in and catch them making love and they still wouldn't have cared. Their love blossomed in the darkness of the room. They both chose to dwell in the shadows and the darkness welcomed them with open arms. They accepted that they may forever be alone, using the night like a veil to hide their true selves, but no. It was in the darkness that they found each other, in the darkness they could show their love without fear of anything, it was within the shadows they finally expressed themselves and the darkness celebrated this union.

The night and silver rays of the moon song in a beautiful symphony for them; it danced around them in the same loving embrace as they were sharing now. It swooned with every moan they made and it applauded when they spoke each other's name with compassion. Yes, they truly were meant to be together in the darkness of the night. Robin and Raven knew this the moment they joined. For what seemed like countless hours, their souls joined and became one as they basked in each other's loving embrace.

Just as they reached the high point of this wonderfully new discovery, they began to come to their breaking point. With all his training to control his body, Robin was starting to feel himself close to climax. Raven wasn't fairing too well, either. She felt like a dam was about to give way to an enormous flood. Both cried out their lover's name as they came together. Robin barely was able to keep himself up. He braced himself on his arms, breathing heavily and gleaming with sweat. Raven was lying on the bed panting slightly, swimming in the afterglow of her orgasm.

She gently wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders and pulled him close to her. Robin laid down next to her and slid his arms around her waist, leaning close to her face and kissed her softly. Raven purred and snuggled closer to his chest, sighing happily for the first time. Just as they were getting comfortable, they heard someone knocking on the door. They jerked their heads up and looked at the door.

"Hey, Raven! You okay in there?" Beast Boy's voice traveled from behind the door. "Starfire said you didn't look well."

Raven looked at Robin; he just smiled and shrugged, giving her a look that said do whatever you want. She returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Beast Boy. In fact—I'm better than fine," she said warmly.

There was a silence for a minute, and then Beast Boy spoke up again. "Really? Well, that's good to hear…Umm, Raven, do you know where Robin is? Starfire is looking for him right now," There was another moment of silence. "Is Robin still with you?"

"Yeah, BB, I'm still with Raven," Robin said, and looked back at Raven. "And I'm staying with her for as long as I live."

They heard Beast Boy yell, "WHAT?"

Robin and Raven laughed.

"Wait…you mean you two are…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Yeah, it's actually as it sounds," Robin said.

"Duh? I-I guess I'm happy for you, Raven. But I don't think Star is going to be too happy," Beast Boy said a bit depressively.

"I'll talk to Star about it later, BB, but for now tell her you couldn't find me," Robin said. Raven stared at him, and he looked back at her casually. "Do you really want Starfire to storm in here really ticked off at us!"

Raven thought about that for a second and cringed. "Umm…I think it might be best to wait till later…"

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

"And what about me! I'm the one she's gonna get mad at when I tell her I didn't find you!" Beast Boy complained.

"Just turn into a kitten. Star can't stay mad at you when you're like that," Raven replied simply.

"True…" Beast Boy said, not sounding convinced. "What I'm gonna do if she-"

"Don't worry about it, Beast Boy. I'll talk to her tomorrow and I'll make sure she doesn't blame you, okay?" Robin said.

"Alright, but what am I-!"

"BEAST BOY!" Robin and Raven shouted.

"Ahh! Okay, okay! I'm going!" Beast Boy said, bolting down the hallway.

Raven sighed and shook her head slowly, and then she glanced at Robin worriedly.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell Beast Boy we're together now?" Raven asked.

"They'd have noticed soon enough and I don't care. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed if people know I'm with you. I love you and it doesn't matter what people think about it," Robin said, caressing her face. "If they do, then that's their problem. I finally feel happy after all that we've been through and there's nothing that can ruin that."

"Not even an angry alien girl?" Raven tested.

"Nope, not even that," Robin said confidently.

"Good, because I hate to see what Star is gonna do after she learns about us," Raven said.

"Oh…well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Robin replied, a bit worriedly.

Raven giggled and laid her head down on his chest, then grinned seductively and moved up to whisper in his ear. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened before he started grinning.

"Again? It's alright with me!" Robin said excitedly, and he pulled the sheets over him and Raven.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad I finally got this down on paper. This story just wouldn't stop playing in my head, but now I can easily say I've got it done, and I can get back to working on my other fanfics with no distractions. Please R&R for me, I liked to see how much everyone like this fanfic just like you've all liked my other work. Till then…

'_May the night bless you' _


End file.
